Runaway
by TailsTheFox45
Summary: Kick has special admirers. But when The whole city threatens to send him away; Brianna, Kendall, Jackie and Scarlett take him on a runaway trip through the United States.
1. Prologue

**Hello all my loyal readers sorry for not continuing Acting Up and Dating A Robot. I have had a major writer's block for the past few months. But I'm going to make up for it in this lemon. And I'm proud to say this is the very first Kick Buttowski Lemon ever on . Hope you enjoy! No Flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski or its characters. All I own is the story I made.**

**Runaway**

**Prologue**

The city of Mellowbrooke was drenched in rain. It had been that way for so far 3 weeks. Brianna stared out into the dark, cloudy night, letting the rain claim her skin. She was in deep thought. She hit puberty earlier than most girls, which was a shock to her parents. Her mother told her this was a sign of growing up, and eventually she would fall in love later on. And just as her mother predicted, she did fall in love… with her own brother Kick.

Sighing, she laid down on her now soaked bed, thinking of how to get Kick to love her. A million thoughts went through her head, but not one seemed like a great, foolproof plan. Tired of thinking, Brianna got up and walked to her computer. There was an open chat room with three of her new friends. She recognized them easily.

BriQueen783: Hey guys.

ScarletRose467: Yo!

KickFan693: Hello.

KendallPrice345: Hey Bri.

BriQueen783: You guys couldn't sleep either.

Everyone responded with the same answer Brianna was thinking.

BriQueen783: Let me guess. It's about Kick isn't it?

ScarletRose467: Yep. I can't get him out of my head.

BriQueen783: What do you guys suggest we do about it?

Everyone didn't say a word. Then Brianna got an idea.

BriQueen783: Why don't we try and have… a 'moment' each with Kick, then we travel through the States, just Kick and us. We might have to bring Gunther though.

Everyone was silent for a moment. It was a big decision.

ScarletRose467: I'm in. Though, I won't be there until this Sunday.

KickFan693: I'm definitely in!

KendallPrice345: That sound like a good idea. I can't wait.

Brianna smiled brightly. Now just to set everything in motion.

BriQueen783: Ok, here's how it's going to work; since I am his sister, I'll have at him first. Then KickFan693 will take him at Deadman's Drop. Then Sunday morning I'll send Kick to KendallPrice345. Then finally, ScarletRose467 will have him at the hotel. That very night I'll propose the plan to leave to Kick. If he's ok with it we'll pack our things and leave. I'll start tonight seeing how we don't have scool tomarrow.

Everyone agreed and logged out. Brianna smiled and got ready to make her move.

* * *

**Well that's the Prologue. If you want more, just say so in your reviews. No Flames! I already have the first chapter ready to go. My goal is to get over 40 reviews for this story. Also if someone can give me the birthdays of these characters, it'll help greatly with my story: Brianna (age: 7), Kick (age: 12), Jackie Wackerman (age: 12), Kendall Perkins (age: 12) and Scarlett Rossetti (age: 12).**


	2. Brianna's Night

**Chapter 1: Brianna's Night**

After logging off her computer, Brianna crept out of her room and made her way down the hallway. Her parents and Brad were fast asleep. It was perfect. All she had to do was sneak in Kick's room and seduce him.

She noticed his door was open with Kick in his bed, tossing and turning. Kick sat up in frustration.

"Damn, I can't go to sleep! I can't do my next stunt if I'm tired tomorrow!" He vented.

"Maybe I can help you, Kick." Came a seductive voice from his door. He turned and saw his sister stand there with a flushed face, but smiling about it.

"Oh hey Brianna. What are you doing here?" She closed his door and locked it. Kick got nervous at his sister's new behavior. Brianna strolled over to the bed, got on, and crawled her way over to Kick, who turned red at her expression. She got close enough to notice a bulge in the blanket. Giggling a little, she pulled the covers down and took a look at her brother's bulge, which was now straining against his black boxers. Smiling at this she reached over with her hand and begun to stroke him. Kick started to pant for a moment before Brianna pulled him into a kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth, touch everything inside. Kick was too shocked to move. His sister was kissing him and rubbing his erection. His _sister!_

Brianna was afraid that Kick would push her away and yell at her, waking mom and dad. But Kick did something that took that worry away. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and traveled into her sweet mouth. Satisfied she got his attention, she broke the kiss before moving her head down to his boxers.

"Brianna, why...?" Kick begun to ask, but he was interrupted.

"Because I love you silly. But I'm not the only one who does." Before he could ask what she meant by what she said, she had removed his boxers, freeing his cock from its prison. He sighed from the released pressure and stared at Brianna, who was currently amazed and worried at his length.

"W-wow. How big is it?" She was incredibly shocked.

"Last time I checked: 9 inches." He said proudly.

Brianna was worried what would happened when they...connected. Gulping, she lowered her head down and touched her tongue to the tip, tasting him. Gaining confidence from the taste and Kick's moans, she continued to pleasure him by licking all over him member, trying to find the spots that gave him the most pleasure. Finding that the tip seemed to be the most sensitive part, she took it into her mouth. Kick watched Brianna bob her head up and down, sucking on whatever could go in her mouth. At times he would involuntarily thrust into her mouth, gagging her a little. She brought he hands to his side to prevent him from doing it again.

"Brianna...I'm..gonna...Argh...soon..." Brianna continued her actions, fully aware of his warning. Kick felt his orgasm rise to its peak and couldn't hold back anymore. Groaning loudly, he filled her mouth with his cum, watching in awe as she swallowed every bit.

"Brianna...That was..." He stopped as Brianna begun to unzip her pajama outfit, revealing her developing breasts to her brother while still blushing. Looking at him with a satisfied, seductive smile as he watching her slide the pajamas to the floor forgoten. She then stroked his cock once more before lining it up with her pussy, rubbing it to her lips. Kick wanted to stop her, but his body was welcoming her sexual actions, not wanting her to end her 'fun'. Brianna lowered her body slowly, enveloping his length in her warm depths. She had heard from her friends (and the internet) that this would hurt the first time. Aware of this, she pressed futher down on Kick's cock, eventually reaching her hymen. Kick looked worried for her and was about to stop her, but Brianna had already made up her mind and pulled him all the way in, bursting her hymen. Kick had never felt anything so hot or wet before in his life, but snapped back to reality when Brianna lowered her head down to his and crashed their lips together, trying to distract her mind from the pain she brought on herself. feeling sorry for hurting her, Kick delved into the kiss as well. After a moment the pain subsided and Brianna could move. Raising her head a little to look a his expression, she raised her hips up until only the head of his cock was inside, then she slammed it back down. Feeling the effects and by Kick's expression, she was doing this right. So, she repeated this action over and over again, trying to bring her and her brother closer to their orgasms. Not wanting her to do all the work, Kick would grab her hips and pulled her further on him causing pleasure-filled moans from both lovers to fill the room. Both could feel their respective orgasms rise, but couldn't say a word to warn the other. Finally Brianna achieved her goal as she and Kick both exploded the cum on eachother.

Tired from their lovemaking, Kick pulled the covers over them and whispered in Brianna's ear: "I love you.


	3. Jackie's Suprise

Chapter 3: Jackie's Present

Kick flew down Deadman's Drop, more happy than he could ever be in his life. Things were looking up for him. After his 12th run since after school (it was Friday), he decided to do one more run before he headed home. Gunther didn't show up for some reason and Kick became suspicious of why, but didn't make anything of it.

Reaching the top, he prepared for one last run. Just then a pair of arm, longer than Brianna's, wrapped around him in a tight hug. He was then lifted and pinned against a tree by his crazed number 1 fan: Jackie Wackerman. He was at first confused to why she was acting this way, but then again she was a fan of his. Before he could say anything, Jackie pressed her lips to his in a long passionate kiss. Pulling away she stared at him with pure want and lust. Kick was familiar the that look, it was the same look Brianna had when she took him last night. He was worried about Brianna's feelings and didn't want to continue, but unknown to him, Brianna was behind the large tree, encouraging Jackie to go on.

Jackie leaned close to Kick's ear and whispered in a seductive tone while stroking his noticable bulge that was showing through his jumpsuit. He was gasping at her touch, but could still hear her clearly. "Ready for your present Kick?" He was about to answer when she pulled both their outfits off and laid him down in the grass. He stared at her in awe. She was incredibly beautiful, nothing like he imagined. She smiled at his stare and twisted her body forward until her pussy was inches away from his face. "Eat up."

Kick was hesitant, but used his hands to rub her for a moment. She moaned in response, which gave Kick a llittle more confidence. He then placed kisses along her lips causing her to gasp for breath. With his confidence still building, he started to lick her lips, periodically sticking his tongue in and exploring her insides. Jackie's moans grew louder, begging Kick to continue the pleasure that he was giving her. He spread her lips apart to give her more pleasure. Jackie's moans turned into screams as his tongue kept moving in and out of her sweet tunnel. She finally couldn't take it and orgasmed all over his face.

Jackie the sat Kick up and impaled herself on his cock, bursting her hymen. She let out a small cry. Kick looked worringly at her and grasped he ass in an attempt to distract her from the pain. After the pain subsided, Jackie begun to lift herself up, with Kick's help, and impale herself back on his cock, moaning in pure pleasure. She repeated this pattern, all the while Kick was sucking on her breasts, increasing the pleasure she was recieving. He looked at he expression, and it made him begin to thrust in her hard. Both Jackie and Kick could feel their peak rise, so they sped up their actions, trying to bring the other to pure bliss. With a cry and a groan, they both came into eachother.

Brianna smiled as she watched them collapse in front of her. Things were going just as they planned. Kick leaned in close to Jackie's ear and said,"I love you."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Here's chapter 2, what did you think. I was in a bit of a rush. Next Chapter will have Kendall in it. Please R&R! The next update should be faster.**


	4. Kendall's Kindness

**Chapter 3: Kendall's Kindness**

Kick sighed as he sat in the room of his rival, Kendall Perkins. They got stuck together on a project for Mrs. Fitzpatrick's class, which Kendall found just perfect for when she makes her move. He didn't want to be there at that Friday night. Gunther was still gone and his family went somewhere for the day, so he was stuck with her, alone, at her house. Kendall's father had to be at a meeting for the weekend.

"Of _all_ the people to be stuck with on a Saturday, it had to be _Kendall."_ Kick whined.

"Oh please,_Clarence,_ trust me I don't like this as much as you do," She lied,"But unlike you, I don't want to fail my classes. And would you please put your clothes back on." Kick was in his underwear not only to annoy Kendall, but because it was a hot Saturday. Kendall was in her pink pajamas, attending to the final touches of their project. She really wanted to pounce and fuck him right there, but it took all her willpower to hold the urge back, for now.

She wrapped up the project in a box and set it under her bed. Looking at Kick, much to her pleasure, he didn't change into his usual jumpsuit. With a smile she put her plan into motion."Clarence, I told you to put some clothes on." She said, pretending to be annoyed. Kick just turned over on his side with his back facing Kendall. Sighing, she climbed into the bed next to him. He started to toss and turn, it was annoying Kendall to no end, but she smiled at the chance this presented her.

"Clarence, will you hold still!" She commanded more than asked.

"No, I can't! Not by you!" he said insulting her once again.

"You'd better! Or so help me..."

"You'll what!" he said in a challenging her. He heard her get up and clothing being ripped. Turning around, Kick was pounced and pinned by a naked Kendall, Who took the opportunity to pull down his boxers and released his erection. She smiled as he was still in a shocked state."Then I'll make you go to sleep, _C__larence." _She said in a seductive tone while straddling his waist. He struggled to pull away from her, rubbing the tip of his cock to her pussy. She moaned liking the feel and wanting more.

"Can't wait can you?" She teased seductively. She got Kick to hold still long enough to slowly push him inside her wet womb. Kick gasped at the feel of her tight, wet tunnel enveloping him. Kendall forced him past her hymen, wincing at the pain it caused. Kick no longer struggled; he just watched and groaned as Kendall started to rise, bringing his cock out until only the tip was inside, then slammed her hips to his while moaning loudly from the impact. She continued this pattern, looking at Kick with her loving eyes. He started to moan her name as she brought him closer to an orgasm. She noticed after a while his facial expresssion looked like he was holding his orgasm back. She grew irritated after a while and glared at him. "Clarence...agh...Cum in me NOW...AHHH!" Kick still resisted his oncoming orgasm, enjoying teasing Kendall. She finally grew angry and with all her might, started to slam him deep into her pussy. After a few more strokes, Kendall grew furious,"I...agh...said...CUM!" He finally exploded his cum deep inside Kendall, who just moaned lightly while slowing down to take in his cum. Once it ended, Kendall continued to ride him, smiling at his shocked expression. He noticed as he came again that she hadn't came yet, but his thoughts were taken away as she moaned his name loudly. Wincing, he came again, but Kendall kept holding hers back. Attepting to get him to cum a third time, Kendall guided both of his hands to her breasts and pressed hard against them, moaning as she got ready to have her own orgasm. "More...MORE!" He came inside her for the forth time, sending Kendall into her own orgasm., screaming as her juices poured onto his cock and lap.

Kendall collasped on Kick, smiling blissfully at him. She leaned in and gave him a long loving kiss. Pulling away she fell into a pure sleep. Kick smiled, knowing that they were now more than friends. He whispered in her ear,"I love you."


	5. I'm Back!

OK I feel stupid right now. I apologize to my readers and promise this story shall continue as well as other works of mine. Plus I have some ideas for future stories for those who are interested.

techmaster390: A lot has happened especially my computer crashing then deciding to take a permanent vacation. And being my boss (as well as some bosses) being a greedy a****** with my paycheck. On the plus this gave me time to write my stories into my journals so i won't forget them.

Starwarsgirl7567: Hmm, you know people are getting into the idea. So in case I get enough encouragement, I can make a few parts KickxGunther.

Rainbowsause: As much as i like the compliments, I gonna have to address a point you made (excuse me if I am rude). In reality i have no real opinion on incest unless it involves me. Then...*shudders* let's say I'm against it. As for this story If people are going to use religious morals at me then I say, "This is a fan site. If you don't like it, then don't read and PLEASE don't bother flaming if anything I write is against religion (I believe in Jesus not religion, two different things). Other than that thank you!

son of the olympians: Ya know, I don't really like to use future versions of characters unless there is a completely different series involving them (i.e. Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, etc.). So most of my stories I use the characters' ages at that moment.


End file.
